B u t t e r f l y
by x-Pretty-Odd-x
Summary: A hyper, energetic girl joins team 7. Voting is over! pairings are: SasuxOc and maybe a onesided NaruxOc. NO FLAMES! I'm too sensitive...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A hyper, energetic girl joins team 7. No Flames. Pairings: SasukexOc or NarutoxOc, you choose.

**Author's note:** Hi, this takes place when the Genins of team seven are 14 years old. SasukexOc and NarutoxOc rules!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Butterfly  
Chapter 1**

Tsuande stared down at the papers in her hands and then at the 14-year-old girl siting infront of her, who seemed to be restless.

"Ok, Ayame, you're going to be put in team 7. Seeing that all the other teams have only three Genins, only Kakashi sensei was willing to put you on his team," Tsuande explained.

Tsuande looked at Ayame once again, she didn't seem to be listening, and her eyes were jumping from place to place around the room.

"Excuse me, are you listening?" Tsuande questioned.

Ayame's gaze immanently fell on Tsuande; she nodded her head.

"Umm… of course… but could you repeat it?" Ayame requested.

Tsuande sighed, "You're going to be on team 7."

"Oh, Ok!" replied the hyper, active girl.

"Team 7 is meeting at the academy training grounds. I have already informed Kakashi that you'll be arriving today, so you can go to the training grounds now," Tsuande insisted.

Ayame jumped up, "Finally, I can go outside!"

Ayame grabbed her hat and ran outside. Ayame ran through the freshly fallen snow, it was still snowing out and Ayame loved winter. She kept running down the street, if her new team had a mission; she didn't want to miss it. And luckily Ayame knew exactly where the training grounds were.

Ayame was almost at the training grounds, just a few more feet. She ran around the corner.

_Crash!_

Ayame rubbed her head as she sat in the snow, along with a raven-haired boy.

"God! Watch where your going, you klutz," he groaned.

Ayame jumped to her feet.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized. Ayame looked around, only to see that the training grounds were just past the fence. Ayame started to run toward it. "I gotta go, sorry again!" she yelled back.

Ayame stopped beside two people; a slim girl with pink hair and jade green eyes and a boy with blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and cute whiskers on his cheeks.

"Umm… excuse me, but are you guys team 7?" Ayame asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah… that's us," answered the pink-haired girl.

"Great!" Ayame exclaimed. "I'm your new teammate!"

The two genins examined their new teammate; she had chin length black hair, pale white skin, and brown eyes. She was wearing a crimson colored skirt, hat and T-shirt, under the crimson shirt she had another shirt; it was long sleeved and an orange color. She had black boots and a pink and white-stripped scarf and gloves, which had no fingers.

"A new teammate?" the boy questioned.

"Yep! My name's Ayame!" she announced.

The girl with pink hair smiled, "My name is Sakura and this is Naruto. We're team 7… well almost were just waiting on our two other teammates; Sasuke and our Sensei, Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you two!" Ayame smiled.

"Hmm…" Sakura groaned. "I wonder where Sasuke is."

"He's over there, Sakura," Naruto pointed out.

Sakura looked over at the fence and surly Sasuke was there.

"Sasuke-Kun!" she exclaimed, waving her hands in the air.

"Umm… that's Sasuke?" Ayame asked.

"Yep… that's Sasuke-Teme," Naruto answered.

Sasuke walked over to his team; his gazed fell on Ayame.

"Hey, you're that girl that ran into me!" Sasuke said, angrily.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Ayame apologized.

"Hn, klutz," Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke, this is Ayame, she's our new teammate!" Sakura explained.

'_Great,'_ Sasuke thought. _'That's just what we needed, a another klutz to ruin all the missions!'_

Kakashi suddenly appeared next to Sakura, Sakura jumped.

"Sorry I'm late, I," Kakashi was cut off by Sakura and Naruto.

"Lies!" they both yelled.

"Hmm… so I see you all met your new teammate. Great! That means we can go straight to the mission," Kakashi said.

"Is it dangerous?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Umm… kind of…." Kakashi answered. "You all have to clean an old lady's house."

A sweatdrop formed on Naruto's forehead.

"How come we don't get any cool missions?" Naruto muttered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Team 7 stood in the bedroom of the old house; it smelt extremely bad. Kakashi tossed aprons and feather dusters at the four genins.

"You expect us to wear aprons?" Naruto complained.

"Yeah," Kakashi replied, with a grin. "Now get to work. I'm going to umm… go out for… a while, I'll be back soon." Kakashi started towards the door.

"You're going to leave us here?" Sakura whined.

"You'll be fine," Kakashi said, closing the door.

"Hn," Sasuke groaned, while tying the pink apron around his waist.

Ayame giggled.

"Pink is really your color Sasuke, it looks great on you," she teased.

Sasuke glared evilly at Ayame, she tied a black apron around her waist. Sakura pulled on her apron.

"OMG, Sasuke! We match, my apron is pink to!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn," Sasuke groaned, looking the other way.

The four genins began to clean, about five minutes pasted.

"Well… I'm bored," Ayame announced. "Hmm… I think I'm going to take a break."

"You can't take a break yet, we've only been cleaning for five minutes," Sakura said.

"So?" Ayame questioned.

Ayame stood on the bed and started to jump up and down on it.

"Ayame, stop that! If Kakashi sensei catches you, we'll all get in trouble," Sakura said.

"Kakashi sensei isn't here, remember," Ayame replied. Ayame continued to jump on the bed, she was laughing and having so much fun. "OMG, you people are so lame. Somebody please jump on the bed with me." Ayame begged.

Naruto put down his feather duster and climbed on the bed, he began to jump on the bed with Ayame.

"Idiots," Sasuke muttered.

"You two are going to get us all in trouble! Stop jumping on the bed!" Sakura demanded.

Ayame and Naruto continued jumping on the bed and laughing.

"God! You're acting like you've never jumped on a bed before," Sakura said.

"I haven't!" Ayame replied.

"What kind of kid has never jumped on a bed before?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to, but the workers at the Orphanage wouldn't let me," Ayame answered.

Naruto and Sakura seemed a little shocked to find out that Ayame was an orphan, but Sasuke didn't seem to be listening. The door creaked open.

"What are you guys doing?" Kakashi asked in a husk voice.

Naruto immanently stopped jumping on the bed, Ayame screamed out of shock and fell off the bed.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke ordered.

Ayame looked under her, she had fallen on top of Sasuke.

"Sorry!" Ayame apologized, while getting up off of Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke-kun are you ok?" Sakura asked, while glaring evilly at Ayame.

Ayame smile and scratched the back of her head, she tried to laugh it off. Kakashi put his hand on his head and sighed.

"Just, get back to work," Kakashi said. "I'm going to sit in the living room."

Sakura sighed, "Good going, Ayame."

Naruto laughed.

"So you're an orphan?" he questioned.

"Yep," Ayame replied.

"What happen to your family?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing bad, my parent just didn't want me," Ayame answered.

Naruto gave Ayame a confused look.

"Doesn't that make you sad… or even mad?" he asked.

"Nah," Ayame replied. "How could I be mad at somebody I didn't even know? Besides the Orphanage wasn't _all_ that bad."

"Oh… I'm an orphan too," Naruto said.

"Really?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah. Actually, almost all of team 7 are orphans, well except Sakura and Kakashi, but Kakashi is the sensei," Naruto replied.

"Naruto just shut-up and work already!" Sakura demanded.

Naruto sighed and then smiled at Ayame. He was really going to like having her around.

**That's the end of chapter 1! Ok so the pairings are either going to be:**

**Sasuke and Ayame**

**Or**

**Naruto and Ayame**

**So please vote. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** There is a must read Author's note at the end of the chapter. Please read it!

P.S.,  
Yay! My writer's block is gone!

**Chapter 2**

The sun was starting to go down and team 7 was finally finish cleaning the old lady's house. Team 7 walked outside.

Ayame sighed in relief, as she stretched her arms out.

"I can't believe it took all day just to clean that stupid old lady's house," she said.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Sakura replied.

"Are you kidding?!" Naruto asked. "That house smelt like old people! Wait, no! Worse, _dying_ old people."

"Don't be some immature, Naruto!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Ayame picked up a bunch of snow and started to make a snowball. She smiled.

"I'll show you immature," Ayame whispered to herself. "Hey Sakura?" she called.

"Yeah? What is it?" Sakura asked, as she turned around to face Ayame.

Ayame threw the snowball at Sakura, but she missed and it hit Sasuke in the head! Ayame covered her mouth and gasped. "Oops, I've never had good aim," Ayame laughed.

Naruto started to laugh.

Sasuke glared evilly at Ayame.

"Loser," he growled.

Ayame sighed. "Whatever, you're no fun!" she said, sticking her tongue out at Sasuke.

Suddenly, a snowball hit Ayame in the back of the head! (Gasps! Oops… sorry for the interruption.)

Ayame slightly gasped.

"Naruto you're so dead!" she laughed.

Ayame started to run after Naruto with snow.

"Wait! Don't leave me out!" Sakura laughed, as she ran into the snow ball fight.

Naruto laughed, as he made a snowball and threw it at Sakura. Sakura glared evilly at Naruto, but then she smiled and started to laugh. Sakura took a glance over at Sasuke.

"Come on, Sasuke! It's so much fun!" Sakura said. "Kakashi sensei! Make Sasuke come!" she whined, as she ran over to Kakashi.

Naruto grabbed Ayame, causing them both to fall to the ground. Naruto rolled over on top of Ayame and put snow in her face.

Ayame was laughing her head off.

"Get off of me, Naruto! Get off!" she giggled.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"…"

Naruto turned red and he quickly got off of Ayame. He laughed.

"Uh… sorry about that!" Naruto apologized.

Ayame gave Naruto a funny look, like she didn't understand. She shrugged and looked over at Sasuke. Ayame smiled, she looked back at Naruto.

"I'm going to see if I can get Sasuke to join!" Ayame said happily.

Naruto frowned.

"Umm… ok…" he replied.

Ayame ran over to Sasuke and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Sasuke!" she laughed.

"I'd rather not," Sasuke replied, pulling his arm away.

Kakashi walked over to the two, along with Sakura.

"Ok people, let's go," he said.

"Ramen?" Naruto asked, with hopeful eyes.

"No, Naruto," Kakashi replied.

Frown.

"Kakashi sensei, what time is it?" Sakura asked.

"9:00pm."

"Oh! I have to get home, before my parents get worried!" Sakura announced. "Bye," she shouted, as she ran down the street.

"Umm… Kakashi sensei? I don't have a place to stay," Ayame said.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"I don't have time for this," he sighed. "Umm… Sasuke!" Kakashi said happily. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi. "Ayame is going to stay at your house for awhile, until I talk to Tsuande."

"Why me? She could go with the dobe," Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, I don't have time for this," Kakashi smiled. "I have… an… umm… stuff to do. So just take her."

"Fine," Sasuke groaned. "Come on."

Sasuke turned and started to walk down the street.

"Bye Naruto!" Ayame waved.

"Later!" Naruto grinned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke opened the door of his house and walked in, Ayame was right behind him.

"Wow! Nice house Sasuke," she said.

"Hn," Sasuke groaned.

"So where am I sleeping?" Ayame asked.

"The couch…" he answered.

"O thanks, you're the best," Ayame replied, sarcastically.

"Hn."

"Is that all you ever say?" she questioned.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Sweat drop

"Well, were can I get changed?" Ayame asked.

"I don't care," Sasuke responded.

"But… but… you could be some sort of pervert and try to watch me change!" Ayame started to freak out.

Sasuke sighed.

"Fine! Go change in my room then," he replied. "First door on your right."

Ayame smiled.

"Ok!" she said happily, as she walked into the bedroom and closing the door.

"God, she's … annoying…" Sasuke muttered.

Sasuke went and got himself some tomatoes, his one true love! (Lol… sorry had to say it!)

Sasuke took a bit out of the tomato.

"I'm cold!" Ayame suddenly said from behind him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He turned around, only to see Ayame in a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top that showed her curves. Sasuke almost spat out his tomatoes.

'_No wonder she's cold!'_ Sasuke thought.

"What… what is it?" Ayame asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Hn… nothing," he responded.

"Umm… ok, then," Ayame sighed, as her eyes explored the room around her.

She spotted a fireplace. (Or whatever they had in Japan then)

"Can make a fire? Please!" Ayame begged.

"No," Sasuke replied.

Ayame glared evilly at Sasuke.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'm not cold," Sasuke answered.

Ayame crossed her arms.

"Fine, then!" she replied. There was a silence for about five minutes. "I'm so cold!" Ayame sighed.

"So?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well… I need to do something to keep myself warm. Or to at least get my mind off of it," Ayame said as she walked closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Was Ayame trying to get close to him?

"So what do you want then?" he asked.

"I don't know." Ayame was close up against Sasuke. "Wait… I know now," Ayame's voice sounded soft and sweet at the moment.

Sasuke could ALMOST feel himself become slightly nervous.

"What?" he asked.

Ayame looked straight into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"I want… HOT CHOCOLATE!" Ayame smiled.

A sweat drop formed on Sasuke's forehead as he sighed in relief. Ayame grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Will you make me some?" she asked.

"Make it yourself!" Sasuke refused.

Ayame sighed.

"Well, ok then, but don't blame me when your house gets torn apart, when I try to find everything," she replied.

"Fine! I'll do it," Sasuke groaned.

Ayame smiled like an idiot.

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Here's your damn hot chocolate!" Sasuke said, as he shoved the mug full of hot chocolate in Ayame's hands.

She was siting on the couch, with the blanket around her.

"Thanks!" Ayame grinned.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke sat on the couch, beside Ayame and hid his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked.

Sasuke looked up.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," he replied.

Ayame sighed.

"Then go to sleep," she said.

"I will… once you do," Sasuke responded.

Ayame's face turned bright red; she looked away from Sasuke.

"But… why?" she questioned.

"So that when I wake up my house isn't destroyed."

Ayame's mouth dropped open.

"You are just turning out to be _so_ nice!" Ayame said sarcastically, as she started to wave her arms around and also forgetting about the mug full of hot liquid in her hands.

The cup dropped, along with the hot chocolate, onto Sasuke.

"Dammit!" he yelled as her jumped up. "You're such a klutz!"

Ayame stood up.

"Sasuke! I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"Dammit!"

Sasuke took off his soaked with hot chocolate, white shorts. Ayame turned around and started to giggle, Sasuke glared at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked angrily.

Ayame giggled even more.

"What?" Sasuke asked… again.

"Your… your boxers have red hearts on them!" Ayame said through her laughter.

Sasuke looked down at himself and yes indeed he was wearing black boxer, with red hearts on them. Ayame turned around and smiled at Sasuke.

"Well at least I know that you wear boxers and not briefs," she teased.

Sasuke's face turned light red and he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm going to get some pants on," Sasuke said, as he walked past Ayame and went into his room.

Ayame giggled again.

Staying with Sasuke could be interesting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**That's the end of chapter 2!**

**Author's note: Hi peoples! Ok so for the voting the winning pairing was… AYAME AND SASUKE! **

**One more thing… There might be some of a one-sided pairing with Naruto and Ayame.**

**Thanks for reading! See you all later in chapter 3! … When it comes out. :P **


End file.
